Crank Dat Draco Malfoy
by Coreyyy
Summary: ITS BACK! Yes, the story is back. I had not deleted it, I just removed it from FF NET. Enjoy.


Crank Dat Draco Malfoy

_Crank Dat Draco Malfoy_

AN: That is right; it is back! You did not think I had deleted it did you?

Rating: M contains sexual content/profanity

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, however maybe if I do some … bribing? xD

Author: x-BeautifulDisaster-x

Pairing: H/D

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Great Hall eating an apple; he ate it as if he envied it. The apple was the victim, unfortunately. Draco payed his attention to the Hufflepuff table, where the girls danced on the table and pretended to be high, the Ravenclaw's were talking about money, and the Gryffindor's were all about the Daily Prophet. Draco smirked, at the thought of the Gryffindor Geeks reading the Daily Prophet.

He turned his attention elsewhere, to Harry Potter of course. Who is Harry Potter? You say, The one and only Harry Potter who got rid of Lord Voldemort, the one whom got chased by death eaters, almost killed more then 3 times and the boy who got talked about over all of Hogwarts. Draco was angry, he never got the fame as Harry Potter did, and he never got the great attention and so forth. Draco shaked his head and tried to forget the thought, he knew he was much better then Harry at almost everything… almost.

Draco sat and thought; he rested his chin on his hand and sighed. He was bored, and wanted something interesting, something like a challenge. Draco got up from the table, and walked out of the hall. He decided to go to Hogsmeade; he knew how to sneak there of course. He looked around to see if anyone had seen him and then he carried on down to Hogsmeade. He walked through a dark room, up some steps, and through another door until he was at Hogsmeade. He opened the door and shut it behind him.

Shops now came into view, he walked over to the Three Broomsticks and grabbed some Butterbeer, he wanted to get drunk. Draco walked to the counter and said, "Four butterbeers thanks," Draco waited while the man grabbed the butterbeers. Draco looked to his side at the other shops, the man placed the butterbeers on the counter and Draco handed over the money. Draco carried the butterbeers over to a table and began to drink one, as he looked to his left he saw that Harry had entered Hogsmeade. Draco almost choked in his butterbeer when he saw Harry, he slided off the chair and under the table, hoping Harry would not notice him. Unfortunately, Harry came into the store.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked,

"Yes Potter," Draco rolled his eyes and got out from underneath,

"Why are you here?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow,

"I'm here to get drunk, and yourself?" Draco asked,

"I'm getting Ginny a dress," Harry said,

"Yeah well," Draco shrugged and drank some more butterbeer,

"Are you going to finish those all on your own?" Harry asked,

"No, have one," Draco offered,

Harry grabbed one and sat down with Draco, and started drinking.

"I thought you were going to buy a dress," Draco rolled his eyes,

"Can't I sit down with my arch enemy and chat?" Harry asked,

"Well, no, that would be pointless because we are arch enemies Potter,"

"Fine," Harry said, standing up, with an annoyed look on his face,

"That's the first time I've ever seen you look disappointed around me, what a shock," Draco said, drinking some more,

"Do you want me to stay or not?" Harry asked,

"Just sit," Draco said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, and pushing him down on the seat,

"Where is that music coming from?" Harry asked, listening to it,

"I don't know but I like it, whatever it is," Draco looked back to see if he could see where the music was coming from,

"Who the hell is soulja boy?" Draco asked,

"Some rap artist," Harry shrugged,

Draco raised his eyebrow and smirked,

"Anyway, what are you doing later on?" Draco asked,

"Oh my god, the big bad Draco Malfoy wants to know what a Gryffindor is doing later," Harry said, clapping his hand against his mouth sarcastically,

"Seriously I really want to know," Draco smirked,

"Well, I'm going to have a huge sleep later, because I'm really tired," Harry nodded, "You?"

"Me? Well, I planned on getting wasted on these," Draco raised his glass and drank some more,

Harry shaked his head,

They sat in silence for another couple of minutes, until Harry finished his butterbeer, and stood up,

"Where are you off to?" Draco asked,

"I need sleep, remember?" Harry asked,

"Now? It's day time though," Draco said, looking at his watch,

Harry yawned,

"I'll come with you," Draco stood up,

Harry blinked,

"No not that! I don't mean-"

"I know," Harry, laughed,

Harry and Draco both walked back to the castle as Draco had finished a few more butterbeers, he was half-drunk as he walked back to the castle. Draco walked drunkenly back to the castle, he was wobbly and almost fell on the ground on the way there. Harry chuckled, as they got to the steps Draco was about to fall over, but Harry caught him, and Draco was in Harry's arms.

"Fuck!" Draco said, as he fell into Harry's arms, "Thanks Harry,"

"No problem, Mr Malfoy," Harry smirked,

Harry had an idea, and dragged Draco into the castle, he dragged him up the moving stairs and to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry hid Draco behind him and said the password to the portrait, the portrait let him in and Harry dragged Draco to his dorm.

When it was morning, Harry awoke, he smirked and stretched, he got out of bed and grabbed his pants, he pulled them on and pushed them up.

Harry grabbed a bit of parchment, and a feather, and wrote on it "I cranked that Draco Malfoy last night," And left it on the desk, he gave a wide smirk and left it on the cabinet next to his bed where Draco Malfoy lay. Harry put on his shirt and walked down the steps, Harry was ready for what he was about to hear when he walked down the stairs.

Draco rubbed his eyes, and looked around; he was not familiar with the room he was in. His head was majourly sore and he could not remember anything from the night before. He looked on the cabinet and saw the note, he opened it up and had the most horrified look on his face, he yelled as loud as he could.

Harry smirked even wider, and began to skip to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I'LL KILL YOU HARRY POTTER!" Harry heard Draco say, who was running down the stairs,

Harry laughed and ran as fast as he could to the Great Hall, Draco was in his pyjamas when he ran to the Great Hall, he stopped as he got to the huge doors and pointed at Harry with the most annoyed look on his face. Harry smirked, and opened his mouth, moving his tongue up and down and then sat down to eat his breakfast.

Draco gave a grunt, and walked back to the Tower, he rubbed his ass because he realized how sore it was from last night.

**Fin.**


End file.
